Cry
by Fish Styx
Summary: A songfic: Draco and Hermione had broken up as Lucius wishes, but when one is in love, not even the almighty Lucius Malfoy can keep them apart.


**"Cry"  
By: Fish Styx**

A weird little songfic about Draco and Hermione's exceptionally complicated relationship- ~Darkness VII~

_I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon_

Hermione was lying down her four-poster bed, trying to recall the days when she was still with Draco...

_It lasted forever  
And ended too soon_

She and Draco had been in love for a very long time, until one person came to change everything... Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. He never liked muggles, and he couldn't accept the fact that his one and only son was in love with a mudblood, so he forced Draco to break up with Hermione.

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at the dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Common Room, wondering what his future will be since he broke up with the one he truly loves. _ I still love Hermione, why did I ever listen to father?_ Then, he saw Pansy showing off her engagement ring from Draco, no, actually, from his father, who forced him to give it to her. I want Hermione back...

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside_

I want Draco back.... Hermione thought: _ He is everything to me. I just wish his father understands...I love Draco and vice versa. Wonder how Draco's_ _ doing?_ Then, a horrible thought came to Hermione: Draco showing off his fiancé, Pansy Parkinson, the girl he was forced to marry, to tell everyone he loved her...even though there was absolutely no truth to it. He was forced to tell everyone that his love for Hermione was nothing more than mere infatuation [yes! the Lord of Words and Grammar, Darkness VII!!!]. _I just hope, no, I know...it's not true..._ Hermione thought.

_It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Draco ran up to his dorm room, got his quill, ink bottle and a piece of parchment, then wrote:

[this letter was written by Fish Styx and sapped up by Darkness VII]

_Dear Mione,_

_ I wish that I could be near you. I never thought that I would break up with you so fast. I hate my father for forcing me into it...if he was really was my father...if he really loved me...if only he was a man with a heart...he would've understood..._

_ Mione, I hope we're still together this very day. I just wish that father, no, Lucius, didn't force me to propose to Pansy. I wish I had proposed to you, for you are the only one I will ever love, Mione. My Mione._

_ Though it would be half-way through impossible to ever touch you again...without you getting hurt...I still love you. Please remember that..._

_ Mione, I love you...always and forever_

_With love,  
Draco_

[end; letter]

Draco re-read it and a tear dropped on the letter and blotted a part, but he didn't mind it. He stood up and went to the owlery and sent his owl with the letter to Hermione. 

_It was late September  
And I've seen you before_

Hermione walked up to her dorm room, and strangely enough, there was an owl pecking on her window. She went over to the window to let Draco's owl in. She has recognized his owl, from all those love letters he used to send her. _Used to..._ she thought coldly.

After she had read the whole letter, she just wanted to get up and kiss him, but she knew it. It was impossible. She then noticed a part of the letter that was blotted. _He's crying for me..._ she thought

_(and you were) You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure_

Draco went over to the library for he had to research something for potions class. Then, out of nowhere, he bumped into Hermione. They both looked into each other's eyes. "Hermione, can I talk to you in private?" Draco asked nervously "Okay" Hermione answered coldly.

Together, they walked and entered an empty classroom. They both talked for an hour or so, then went back to their dormitories respectively.

_You were all by yourself  
Staring at the dark gray sky  
I was changed_

Hermione entered her dormitory room, sitting on her bed thinking, _Draco wouldn't want to break his engagement because he doesn't want me to be in danger. _Her hair stood up at the thought,_ Torture, pure torture. It's okay. A long as I'm with Draco. Please...break your engagement...for me..._

_In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside_

Draco went for a stroll outside the school thinking: _Hermione wants me to break my engagement, but I can't! She'll be in great danger and I just don't want that...I don't want her to get hurt...because of my love for her... _

_It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Hermione was reading her Arithmacy book when Harry approached her. He started to bring up topics and finally went straight to the point. "Draco's waiting for you outside Gryffindor Tower" he informed her "Thanks, Harry"

She went outside and saw Draco. She went over and hugged him tightly. Then, she could feel that Draco is crying. Both of them started to talk about their past relationship and how Draco would love her forever, even if they will not be together in the future.

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away_

Draco walked back to Slytherin Tower thinking: _I want Hermione back. She means everything to me. I just wish my father was gone. I wish he had more heart, than hatred, then, I would still be with Hermione._

_I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right _

Hermione went back inside Gryffindor Tower, and cried her eyes out. Pavarati and Ron were trying to comfort her, and tried and tried. _I wish his father_ _wasn't so cold-hearted..._ Hermione thought as she wiped he face and stood up and went to bed, not bothering to change into her pajamas.

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find..._

Draco woke up the next morning thinking how to persuade his father that he still loved Hermione no matter how much he tipped the world upside-down. He decided just to talk to his father face to face, no matter how hard it was.

Then, out of nowhere, their family owl came pecking on the window near his bed with a letter. He let the owl in and took the letter off it's leg.

[another letter sapped up by Darkness VII]

_Dear Draco,_

_ Your father is sick. I do hope that you understand him. He wants you to do all that he had ordered for you to do so that when he dies, he'll be happy because all that his wishes for his son will come true. _

_Love,  
Mother_

[end; letter]

Draco simply stared at the letter that his mother sent him. That's not what I expected. Draco thought _Why should I listed to him when he's trying to take over_ _my life?_ At that moment, Draco thought of something that will bring him another path. The path he always wanted to go through. After a few hours, Draco began to look for Pansy.

He found her reading a book: "How to Handle Cute Husbands". He went near Pansy and told their engagement is over. "I don't love you! Why can't you just get that through your thick head!?! I love HERMIONE!" he stormed. She slapped him, hard. She cried, but Draco only smiled at her, as if it was normal. 

Draco started off, looking for someone. Hermione...

_In the places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

Draco found Hermione joking around with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Pavarati. He pulled her back and she just stared at him. He looked overly excited about something._ Oh, no!!! Is he going to invite me to his wedding with Pansy? The nerve!!! _she thought

"Hermione, will you marry me?" Draco asked nervously, in fear of rejection. "What!?!" Hermione exclaimed, her voice in shock, confusion and excitement. "Will you marry me?" he asked again, this time, his voice was more confident. "Umm... I'll think about it..." she teased. "Please Hermione. You know how much I love you...please..." he pleaded. "Okay!" she answered enthusiastically, turning around to hug and kiss her new fiancé.

~*~*~*~*~*~*The End~*~*~*~*~

Special thanks to our friends.  
We do hope you all enjoyed it...  
Please r&r!  
Tell us what you think   
and what kind of story you'd like us to write.  
Thanks!

~*~*~*Freak Humor of Friends*~*~*~

Darkness VII: *sigh* I edit so many stories...well...I didn't edit this...I re-wrote it...

Kaze Shinju: It's not my fault I have bad grammar!

Filibister: I'm new at this!

Darkness VII: *muttering* Put a sock in it...shove it up your ass...

Kaze Shinju: Pardon?

Filibister: What?

D-7: Nothing, I said nothing at all...

Fish Styx [Saga]: This is my fault, I talked her into the plot 

D-7 and Kaze Shinju: Whatever you say...

Filibister: Okay, I admit, I wrote the crap! Alright, already! Sheesh! *trashes*

D-7: *walks away* I never knew you. I never went to MC. I live in Germany. I go to GIS.

Kaze Shinju: *follows D-7* Same here. I go to BRENT.

Fish Styx [Saga]: *goes the same direction of D-7 and Kaze Shinju* You were never my friend. I never met you. I go to school in Ireland.

Filibister: Why you!?! Come back here!

D-7: *in death mode* WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! AFTER I HAD MADE SENSE OF YOUR MISWRITTEN DRAFT!?!

Filbister: *turns into a scared little puppy dog* Nothing...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Re-written by Darkness VII [D-7's final words: Don't look at me, go away, shut up!]

Special appearance by Kaze Shinju and Filibister

The song "Cry" by Mandy Moore

"Cry" © Fish Styx enterprises, 2002

Freak Humor of Friends © Darkness VII inc., 2002


End file.
